


The Seven Heavenly Virtues

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet response to broluvsyou's <a href="http://howard-raj.livejournal.com/28873.html">The Seven Deadly Sins</a>. Howard's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Heavenly Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> (originally published 2011/01/24)

_chastity_

God, I told him weeks ago I'm bi, granted it wasn't under completely sober circumstances on my part, but he keeps looking at me that way, does he honestly think I don't notice? Damn, maybe if my jeans weren't so tight he'd get the hint. How much longer can I take this? My pants are getting uncomfortable.

 _temperance_

Someone's got to be the designated driver. And really, what's the point of restraint if someone else can't enjoy it? I'm not doing him any harm, he's practically immune to grasshoppers at this point, though you'd have to be to want to drink one of them. Come on, this has got to loosen his tongue... it works with women. But I guess this is a whole different ballgame. More like cricket - takes forever and damned if anyone knows the rules.

"One more? Sure."

Oh, thus just got interesting...

 _charity_

Give him a break, he's your best friend and he just told you and it's not like you brought up the whole bisexuality thing right after you told him. There was the hangover to deal with, first of all...

"Can I get you another glass of water?"

 _diligence_

I've just got to keep bringing it up, just work the topic subtly into conversation...

"Hey, did you see SVU last night? That one where they think the guys are getting raped in the van just because they're gay?"

Oh yeah, VERY smooth.

 _patience_

Okay, don't grit your teeth, he can probably see that. He'll come around. One day. Maybe today? I've been saying that for the past gazillion weeks. Sheesh! I know, I know, just wait...

Hallelujah! Finally!!!

 _kindness_

"No, I think you should choose where we eat tonight. Really.

"Though I hear Thai food is quite... sensual..."

 _humility_

"Aw, shucks... I'm not really that good.

"Am I?"

 

\---


End file.
